


Technofreak

by ClementineCrane



Series: Technofreak [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineCrane/pseuds/ClementineCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is an american pureblood witch. Asami is the magical daughter of a muggle man who heads a technological empire, who now serves both the muggle and the wizarding world. When Hogwarts opens its doors to overseas foreign exchange students the two girls collide, just as the magically infused technology revolution comes to a boiling point in Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra scanned over the pdf file, reading and rereading the text while her mouse’s cursor hovered over the print button. She couldn’t believe the sheer mass of school equipment she was supposed to provide for herself. They really expected her to have her own cauldron? Why wouldn’t they provide that for the students? Did they expect them to lug them from their dormitories to the potions class every single day?

“This is shit,” Korra grumbled, “who the fuck knows if Mom and Dad can even afford all this…”

She leaned back in her desk chair, stretching and yawning. Her whole body slumped down in a post-stretch dead weight, still she rubbed at her eyes, sore from squinting at the screen. They were so old fashioned over there that they had sent a parchment scroll by floo to the embassy in D.C. The letter had since been sent by post to the nearest wizarding school, which had scanned it into the computer and emailed it to the rest of the schools in the country. So in order to read the inked text on the page, the original recipient had scanned it in and upped the contrast on the image so much that it was painfully bright and saturated.

“I really don’t understand why they haven’t figured out email yet, Naga.”

Naga rolled over on Korra’s bed, flopping over so she could look at her. She let out a yawn-howl, stretching too.

“You tired too? Well, you’re not the one that has to be at school in an hour, so don’t make that face at me,” Korra scolded, Naga wheezed and laid her head down, closing her eyes.

Korra turned her eyes back to the letter and decided to print it out. If nothing else, it would at least give her parents a good laugh. She wasn’t sure why she’d even bothered looking at the details, seeing as there was a limited availability of spots in relation to how many applicants there would surely be.

She grabbed the printed pages and stapled them together before walking over to her bedroom door and heading down to the kitchen. She could hear her mom puttering around making tea and tidying up after last night’s dinner.

“Mom, hey, I wanna show you something,” Korra called on her way down the stairs, “Principal Corbin talked about it yesterday during announcements in first period.”

Senna was pulling the whistling kettle off the burner as Korra entered the kitchen, “Oh? What is it?”

Her mom gestured vaguely at the tea basket and set the kettle down on one of the off burners. Korra handed the papers to her while she picked out her morning tea, showing the one she’d picked for her mom to her while she went to fix them up.

“That relic over in Scotland is opening its doors to foreign exchange students on this side of the water?” Senna muttered incredulously, “All this time we’re not good enough for them, and suddenly they change their minds, I don’t buy it.”

Korra laughed, “What? You think the war’s on again and Lord Vol-de-whatever is trying to trick us all into hopping a plane?”

“Shame on us both, yes that is what I was thinking, but we don’t joke about that sweetheart, I am a terrible example,” Senna sighed, trying to repress a laugh as she rolled up the letter and smacked Korra on the arm with it.

Korra handed her mom a mug and then turned to the rice cooker to get herself a bowl. Senna opened the refrigerator and passed over the eggs and some leftover eggplant and zucchini from the other night. Together they set about making a breakfast, shooting tasteless jokes back and forth about a violent resurgence of terrorists overseas, and Korra laughed more than she would have liked.

“Okay, that is enough, if your father heard us he would be shaming us both for a long time, me much longer than you,” Senna swatted at her, her tone scolding, though it carried little weight.

Korra sighed, “I’ll be shaming myself the rest of the day, I know it didn’t really affect us that much, and it has been like, what twenty years almost?”

“Yeah, but it’s like the muggles, you know, we don’t make jokes about Hitler, do we?”

“No ma’am,” Korra nodded, taking her breakfast over to the table, her mother following.

As they ate they perused the letter together a bit more seriously, taking big bites and glancing at the clock.

“Honey, how much does all of this cost over there? I mean, I’m not sure what would be more expensive, really, to buy the stuff here and have to send it on the flight, or buy it over there…”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Korra mumbled, “it’s almost not worth it you know? But when am I gonna get a chance like this again?”

“What? To go to some novelty of a school where they still wear robes and pointed hats? They still use quills and parchment, I mean, seriously?”

“I hope they won’t kick me out for bringing a pen and notebook, because I am not bothering with that shit.”

“Well if they do, then you got your little vacation, saw the sights, and can come back to the future where we use the internet and have a structured mail system not dependent on owls,” Senna teased.

They both looked up as Tonraq appeared in the doorway, slouched and sleepy eyed.

“Hey Dad.” “Hey babe.”

Nodding to both of them, he walked with Naga (who had shown up with him) over to the back door by the kitchen sink, and let her outside.

“So what’s with all the chatter? I know it’s not completely outside the norm for you two, but it seemed different this morning,” Tonraq followed his nose over to the breakfast they’d prepared and helped himself to a bowl as well as pouring some tea.

“Hogwarts is taking foreign exchange students, hon, can you imagine?”

Tonraq’s eyes noticeably widened and he shook his head, joining his wife and daughter at the kitchen table.

“No, I can’t, and I was just there ten years ago helping with the rebuild.”

“What was it like, Dad?” Korra asked, scraping clean her bowl making an awful scratching noise with her chopsticks.

“It was…interesting, to say the least. I mean there was a lot going on at the time so I don’t know if that was the best possible view I could have gotten into what life was like over there. Recovering from a war can change everything about a place.”

“Well yeah I’m sure, but are they really as silly as they seem?”

“They seem silly to use, but that’s just how it is over there. They’re very…formal, right? They follow the old ways, and we follow the new. In Europe it’s very traditional, sort of like in south Asian cultures and certain subsets of Japan.”

“You’d think they’d catch up, and they can’t use the wizarding world as an excuse because the rest of us have all been doing just fine,” Korra pointed out.

“So why print this out, Korra?” Tonraq teased, grabbing the paper off the table, “You’re giving an awful lot of crap for someone who wants to go there.”

Korra rolled her eyes at her dad, “Call it morbid curiosity, okay?”

“Alright, if you insist, now you better hurry up with that shower, the bus will be by soon,” Tonraq pointed out.

Korra’s bowl slipped from her hands onto the table as she shot out of her chair. Her eyes found the clock and saw how much time she’d wasted-

“Shit!”

Her parents’ laughter filled her ears even after she’d made it upstairs.   
——  
“…so in keeping with the minister’s efforts, we will be opening our doors to forty new exchange students from schools all over the world. They will arrive for a special sorting ceremony at the start of term after holidays.”

Headmistress Katara stepped down from the podium, leaving a quiet rumble of chatter in her wake. Asami looked between her housemates, wondering what the overall impression was of this news. Just from their facial expression Asami got the gist: excitement, curiosity, or a simple shrug.

“Hey, Asami,” Bolin nudged her with his fork, “do you think we’ll get any sixth years?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Asami shrugged, “you hoping to improve your chances at a girlfriend with a larger pool of ladies to choose from?”

Bolin faked hurt, placing his hand on his chest and wobbling his lip, “You really think I’m that shallow?”

“Yep,” she smiled.

“How’s Mako looking? He taking it well?” Bolin asked, “I would turn around but I don’t want to seem too obvious.”

Asami rolled her eyes, “Of course not.”

Since she was the one facing the Slytherin table, she looked over Bolin’s shoulder, hoping to spot his brother in the crowd. He was sandwiched between his friends Tahno and Eska. All together he didn’t look all that different than usual: same brooding face, same duckbutt hair.

“I don’t know if it’s possible for him to have an expression of any kind,” Asami replicated his stoic face, to Bolin’s amusement.

Bolin puckered his lips, like he was going to kiss her, mumbling, “Well you would know, being the ex and all.”

“That was a year ago, alright? I’m embarrassed, everyone else is embarrassed for me, can we move on?”

Bolin shook his head, “Never.”

Asami sighed and shook her head at him. She couldn’t stay mad at him, Bolin was her best friend. He had been one of the only kids to talk to her when they both started at Hogwarts five years ago. She was the weird muggleborn witch who’s father was the head of a technological empire. Constantly asking about ways to infuse technology with magic and how they could compliment each other had caused a rift between her and her classmates. The teachers didn’t handle it well either, and she’d ended up an outcast within the first two months.

Bolin and his brother Mako were sorted into separate houses, strange but not entirely unheard of. What was worse was they’d been taken in by Hogwarts years before they were sorted. A rogue Voldemort fanatic leftover from the second war had killed their parents, leaving them homeless and orphaned. They had made headlines all over Europe, as well as becoming pests to older students. By the time they were sorted, they’d gained a reputation and few people were lining up to be their friend.

“So do you think that there will be some technofreaks in the crowd who will sweep you off your feet?” Bolin teased.

Asami laughed, “Honestly if there’s even one, if would be nice to get to know them, even as a friend! I get tired sometimes of being the only one.”

“I don’t think you’re the only one per se, but maybe the only out and open one?”

“Shut up, you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Korra skid to a halt and barely got her foot in the door before the final bell rang. Her first period teacher was none too pleased to see her almost late again, but not completely late so she couldn’t write her up.

“Korra, I’m sure your perfect punctuality is due to extra time spent studying, is that it?”

Korra laughed, “Well, sure, that and I stopped by the principal’s office to drop off an application for the exchange program with Hogwarts.”

What little chatter surrounded her died immediately, and as Korra took her seat she felt several pairs of eyes on her.

“What?”

“You want to go study with the bad jokes? They’re the reason we still haven’t reached full disclosure with the muggles!”

“Uh, my first thought when I read the application wasn’t politics, Amanda, but if I would enjoy studying there. I think I will.”

Mrs. Fitz stepped forward and held up her hands in a pacifying gesture, “Alright, class let’s not pick on Korra for her choice, I think it’s wonderful you’ve such an open mind, dear.”

“Well don’t plan on taking your laptop with you, I hear they’ve started confiscating them.”

“That’s enough, class, let’s see if we can’t get your mind off this,” Mrs. Fitz interjected, “Amanda, can you tell me which permanent enhancements count as charms and which fall under Transfiguration?”

Korra heard Amanda sigh before attempting to answer the question. Whether she got it right or not, Korra wasn’t really paying too much attention. She’d talked it over with her parents after school yesterday and decided to apply. They said that they could try to talk her grandparents into helping out with the transportation on this side, as well as the school’s supply list. The caveat was that once she arrived in Europe, her Uncle Unalaq would be picking her up and taking her the final leg of the journey.

It wasn’t that her Uncle or her cousins were bad people as much as they were just…*different*. The way her Dad had put it, was that her Uncle fit in better over there, and that he’d moved to London the second he’d turned eighteen. She had only briefly met her cousins, once, and it had been several years since then. They hadn’t liked each other at that first meeting, she wasn’t sure if that would change all that much.

All of this, however, had been moot in her eyes until only a minute or two ago. She’d told herself that it was a fun idea but it would probably not even matter because there would be so many applications she wouldn’t get accepted. It would stay a daydream, something to imagine and that would be it. Basically, all of the fun without any of the commitment…

But apparently she was the only one to have applied. This theory gained credibility as the day went on, more and more kids were finding out she’d signed up. They approached her in the halls, some excited for her, others bewildered. All asking her why she wanted to go. All got the same nervous reply, ‘Morbid curiosity?’

At the end of the day she went to the principal’s office intent on taking back her application and forgetting all about it. While Korra herself didn’t read the news, watch the news, or listen to it, a lot of the kids at school did.

“Korra, why the sudden change of heart? You were very excited this morning when you handed it in,” Principal Corbin asked.

Korra sighed, “I didn’t think I’d be the only one who would want to go, everyone else told me why the program was made and-“

“And you’re worried about the revolution?”

Seeing Korra’s nervousness, Corbin shook his head, “Korra, I honestly hadn’t expected anyone to want to go. You? You were the last person I was thought was going to apply.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve got top marks in all of your electives, including the class you helped put in our academic catalogue…Magical Signal Networking,” Corbin answered, “and you have so much investment here, with the clubs you’ve headed up.”

Korra shrugged, “I guess it just is interesting to me, how they can be so old fashioned in this day and age. I can see how they got away with it before the internet, and cell phones and modern computers…but now?”

“That is exactly why I think you should go, you’re the perfect applicant.”

“Wait what?”

Corbin smiled at her, “Korra, you are deeply invested in the future of the wizarding world, you see where we’re going and you embrace it. The fusion of muggle and wizard technologies and cultures, the application of our magical abilities, and yet you still have a genuine interest in their way of doing things.”

Korra blushed, unaccustomed to this kind of praise, “So what? There are plenty of kids here like that, I’m not in those classes alone, you know.”

“Korra, the revolution may have sparked this exchange program, and yes I know a lot of people are saying that the Wizarding World Council forced the UK Minister’s hand with some of their reforms-“

“But?”

“*But* even if they’re being dragged kicking and screaming into this century they still deserve a chance. They’re still recovering from one of worst wars in our history, and I think a person with an interest in their culture would be a great way to show them ours.”

Korra grumbled, “So what you’re saying is that I don’t really have a choice do I?”

“Of course you have a choice, I just thought you should hear the other side to this situation. A lot of your peers have only heard the panic and the fear mongering from both sides of the argument from their favorite news station, not a lot is being said about the good things here.”

“Okay, okay,” Korra held up her hands, “no one’s going to take my laptop away?”

“No, though it might not work within Hogwarts’s walls, I don’t know for sure if they’ve lifted the anti-muggle warding against electricity.”

Principal Corbin stood up, motioning for Korra to follow him. Together they walked out of his office towards the main hallway, and Korra admitted to herself she did feel a lot better after their talk.

“Korra, just…do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Do some research tonight, into all the different sides of this conflict, find the good, the bad, all of it. After that, if you come into school tomorrow and you want your application back, I will get it for you, okay?”

Korra nodded, “Okay.”

Corbin waved goodbye, and Korra headed out to catch the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

She was getting packed up for holiday break, and conflicted as usual, it was not a pleasant task. Every year she wanted to stay with Bolin, and every year she was ultimately persuaded to spend christmas with her father despite no strong desire to.

“I don’t understand, who wouldn’t want to come to Hogwarts?”

Asami rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe that people were really shocked when there wasn’t an overwhelming amount of applications for the exchange program. It wasn’t necessarily the quality of the education so much as its exclusive nature. The recent war against witches and wizards of mixed heritage also didn’t help motivate newcomers either.

“Asami, Bolin is trying to climb up the ramp again,” Opal informed her.

Shaking her head, she left the dormitory and headed down to the common room.

“Bolin, you know that never works, you’d think you’d have given up by now,” Asami sighed.

Bolin panted, ignoring her offered hand, choosing to remain on the floor.

“I needed to get to you before you left,” he wheezed, “try to convince you to stay.”

Asami looked around, and not seeing too many people left but the usual stragglers, she laid down next to Bolin on the floor.

“You don’t need to convince me, I want to it’s just-“

“What? Crybaby daddy can’t bear to miss one christmas with his baby girl?”

“Exactly.”

“It’s not like you talk to each other about anything other than business, and I’ve seen the way he handles you, it’s like he’s afraid you’ll infect him with feelings,” Bolin did a wonderful impression of someone being taken over by an invisible monster.

Asami laughed, “I’m well aware of the boring, lonely holiday ahead of me, alright?”

“Alright, alright, is it so unreasonable for me to not want to be stuck here with my brooding loner brother and his creepy girlfriend?”

Asami glanced over at Bolin, and seeing her face he apologized, “I’m sorry, too soon?”

“No, not that…I just—wait doesn’t she usually go home for the holidays? Her and her brother live in some pureblood mansion, don’t they?”

“Yeah, but I heard that their cousin is one of the only applicants so far and so she’s coming over near the end of the break. They hate her so much they don’t want to risk seeing her outside of school, so they’re willing to miss christmas.”

“You mean their whole family isn’t held up somewhere in a castle?”

“Nope, guess they’ve got family overseas in America, the way I hear it, there’s a rumor going around now that they’re not really from London at all.”

“I bet they’re loving that.”

Asami snuck a sidelong look at Bolin and they both lost it. The idea of Eska and Desna walking around having people who were usually afraid of them trading whispered rumors and gossip about them behind their backs was too good. They certainly deserved it.

“Okay, I’m going to finish packing, Bolin. My crybaby father needs me,” Asami patted him on the knee and pushed herself to her feet.

“Ugh, fine, go and abandon me will you,” he grumbled.

“Oh you’ll be fine.”

“No I won’t!”

———

“Korra, please be kind to your Uncle, it is very generous of him to let you stay a day or two before school starts,” Senna pleaded.

“Okay Mom, I’ll do my best,” Korra assured her.

 

Korra followed her Dad out the backdoor in the kitchen, lugging her duffel over one shoulder. The garden shed in the far back corner was where they kept their floo portal. Naga ran outside with them, prancing and barking, expecting it to be playtime. Before she went into the shed, Korra knelt down and gave her puppy a hug.

“I’m sorry girl, I’m gonna be gone for a while. They have something against dogs I think because I can’t take you with me. You know I would if I could,” Korra told her, rubbing Naga’s ears.

Naga whined at her when she stood up, but did not follow. Korra went with her Dad into the garden shed and shut the door behind them. The portal was a metal frame similar to an empty door frame. When the switch was flipped, a green glow pulsated in the center of the frame, eventually filling it.

“Alright, I’ve hooked it up to the embassy, your mom called ahead so they know we’re coming,” Tonraq said.

Korra nodded, and stepped through. Adults would always try and tell her that she’d get used to it after a while, but so far she hadn’t. Maybe if she was one of those witches who had to commute to the city every day using a series of cheap public flop portals it would get easier. The feeling of walking through a door into an entirely different building, in a far off city never got easier.

The British Embassy was surprisingly modern. It appeared much like any other public office building in the states: ostentatious and well lit. The floo portal room was small, about the size of a single occupant public restroom. It had dark wood floors that were clean and shiny, and walls a formal charcoal grey. In the left corner was a door that matched the floors, and on the right was an armchair and a side table. The table held a bowl of floo candy, meant to help settle one’s tummy. Korra gladly took two and popped them into her mouth and sat down in the armchair.

Her Dad appeared next. He glanced briefly at the candies and made a ‘huh’ sort of expression before opening the door. Korra groaned, standing up and following him out. The room that appeared before them must have been the lobby, being large and bright, with marble flooring.

From a hallway off to their right in a far corner appeared a tall woman smartly dressed in a pencil skirt and a pressed white blouse. Her skin was much darker than Korra’s and contrasted pleasantly against her shirt. She had a wonderful smile that lit up the room, and had a way about her that made you instantly smitten.

“Tonraq, Korra, glad you made it!”

Korra offered a smile, and her Dad put out his hand to shake hers.

“Mrs. Pepperidge, thank you for having us.”

“Of course, we’re happy to have you, and please call me Nola,” she replied, shaking Tonraq’s hand.

Her Dad nodded, “Nola, then.”

“Alright, your brother has informed me several times that he is quite the punctual person,” Nola said, repressing an open laugh with a telling grin, “so unfortunately we have little time to get to know each other. How about I show you to our extended range floo?”

“That sounds like Unalaq, I apologize for his behavior, ma’am,” Tonraq sighed, “Yes, thank you. I’m sure Korra is anxious to get going.”

Nola shook hands with Korra also, and as they she led them through the embassy she chatted amiably with her. Every word out of her mouth had a relaxing quality to it, such that by the time Korra had to go through another flop she wasn’t terribly bothered by the idea.

“Alright, Korra, just a forewarning, back home we haven’t fully updated our flop network yet, so you’ll be coming out in a fireplace in your Uncle’s home,” Nola explained, “it can be jarring, and a bit messy.”

Korra groaned, “Honestly, how do you function?”

“I’ve no idea, dear, but I hope that this program will encourage some change.”

“Maybe…” Korra muttered.

She was starting to worry about how she would make a good impression now. She was hearing a lot of things about how good it was for international relations that she was going. But did that mean if she did the wrong thing she was creating a bad image for her country?

“Okay Dad, I’ll call or write I guess, whenever I get the chance,” Korra set down her duffel so she could give her dad a hug.

“Probably write, I don’t think they’ve let phones in yet,” Tonraq chuckled.

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes, “Ok, Dad, I love you.”

Korra picked up her duffel and walked through the portal.

Somehow even more disorienting then the normal floo portals, when she landed Korra nearly threw up. In fact, she was certain she’d vomit if she tried to move so she stayed on her hands and knees.

“Korra?”

She knew that voice, it was definitely her uncle. Even after several years she couldn’t forget the aristocratic tinge to his accent.

“Sorry Uncle, scared I’m gonna puke if I move,” Korra apologized.

Unalaq laughed, “It’s quite alright, I’ve heard that the American floo network is a bit gentler.”

She didn’t hear him leave and come back ut a minute later there was a small glass b wing set on the floor in front of her. Inside it was a mint green juice.

“It’s a stomach soothing potion, it’ll help with the nausea and the spinning,” Unalaq explained.

Korra force herself to pick up the glass and drink its contents. After she had she was glad for it, soon being able to stand on her own. Her uncles was seated in an armchair that was pushed against the wall to her right.

“Ah, there we are, feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you,” Korra replied.

This was the first time in quite a while that she’d gotten to see her Uncle. He had aged well and was dressed in pressed slacks, a sweater vest, and a tailored blue robe. He stood up and went to open the door to the floo room.

“Now let’s get you settled in.”

——

Asami poked her head out the door to her bedroom, peering down the hall in either direction. Emptiness, no sound or sight of any living thing other than herself. She sighed. As per usual she was going to have to track her father down and remind him at the last minute that they needed to get going. He was always punctual for everything that had nothing to do with her.

With a flick of her wrist she shrunk her suitcases to easily fit into her purse, and Asami was ready to find her father. Knowing him he was probably in his office, having a meeting with one of his many partners and executives. She was right, of course, finding him pacing in front of the screen on the wall. Three faces were on the monitor, division managers it looked like.

“Dad, it’s time to go,” Asami interjected.

Hiroshi whirled around, “Asami, what have I told you about interrupting my meetings?”

“I don’t care what you told me,” Asami stated, arms crossed, “I rarely ask you to say or do anything that might remind you that you’re my Dad, so suck it up and let’s get going. I don’t want to be late.”

Hiroshi dismissed the conference call that had been going on behind him. The expression on his face was torn between indignation and pride, and with a sinking feeling of self-loathing she realized she’d reminded him yet again of his younger self.

“You keep talking like that, you’ll have no problem running my company one day,” Hiroshi nodded, “Yes, you need to get to the train, correct? We’ll go the muggle way.”

Watching him pass her, Asami slouched under the weight of his expectations. Despite her strategic attempts to avoid conversation on the way to the train station, she found herself roped in anyways. Politics and social reform were topics Asami was adept at traversing, and frequently she enjoyed them…and in this instance they gave her an outlet for her pent up frustrations.

When they arrived at the station Asami got out first, glad to see there were only a few paparazzi out that day. One of them held a video camera this time, which was beyond a little irritating. Hiroshi stepped out after her, taking her by the arm to lead her into the station.

The chatter from the reporters, along with the flashing of their cameras created the same dull buzzing and clicking noises Asami was used to. But that day a single voice rang out above the crowd and demanded that her father answer them.

“Hiroshi Sato sold his soul to the devil, he uses witchcraft to fuel his designs!”

———

“Do you have an answer to that, Mr. Sato?”

“If I had a soul, I wouldn’t sell it to anyone.”

“He has been feeding you all lies! He’s a monster, his company is selling you products made with black magic!”

Korra was only paying half attention to the news, mainly trying to eat as much as she could before they had to head out the door. The day had finally come for her to start at Hogwarts, the first day of the new term. Ever since she’d heard all of the rumors and information about what was going on in current events, she’d started watching the major wizarding news outlets.

Her Uncle didn’t have a television, or a computer, but she’d stashed her laptop into her duffel in the off chance it could still work at Hogwarts. Just as she was stuffing the last bite of rice into her mouth, there was the sound of a gunshot from the live broadcast.

“Protego!”

Korra dropped her bowl, eyes fixed to the screen. The girl in the video had stepped in front of the man she was with, wand raised. She had put up a shield in front of them both to stop the bullet, when she released the shield the bullet dropped to the ground. There was silence on the video and suddenly the broadcast ended.


End file.
